


After BlackWarGreymon

by shyism



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyism/pseuds/shyism
Summary: I always wondered how the children did right after losing to BlackWarGreymon. I thought it must have been a painful ordeal and awkward between Iori and Ken. So I wrote up my own imagining. Ken's POV.





	After BlackWarGreymon

**Author's Note:**

> I've uploaded the first chapter here before, but can't remember the username it was on. Sorry if that confuses anyone. I had never posted the second chapter but it is now combined with the first, here. The drabble was initially written in first person, but after reading a complaint about stories in first person on another story I happened to be reading at the time, I rewrote the first chapter to be in third person. I never got around to rewriting the second chapter. Since it took a while to rewrite and wasn't fun, I'm just posting it as I initially wrote it. Sorry! Please just put yourselves in Ken's shoes!

Hikari’s voice rang out, “EVERYONE, RUN!” The terror in her voice was unmistakable. Apprehension filled me. The small forms of her and Takeru had gotten up and were making a dash in an odd hysterical way, cradling their partner Digimon close to their chests.

Daisuke and Iori had not moved though they were holding themselves in a rigid manner. Miyako’s hold on the red feathers beneath us tightened. Then so many things seemed to happen in the few seconds we had.

The white hot power radiating off Black Wargreymon grew and creeped along the ground. Fear gripped me. Paildramon was directly in it’s path. I wildly remembered losing Wormmon and now also feared losing Daisuke and Iori who were a ways off behind Paildramon. I feared for everyone who was on the ground. But that path was not linear, it was an expanding globe. Before the ground even began to crack, my fears were now for Miyako and I. There was no advantage to being in the air.

My ears hurt and sound had died. Before I could worry of the hearing lose, gold encompassed us as Aquilamon was undergoing de-evolution. The start of the falling sensation hitched my breath but I had thrust my right arm out in search for the girl beside me. My fingers enclosed around her wrist though she struggled to release herself from my grasp.

Through the gold with bits of eaten away Digi-Code, I could make out the purple hair and the adventure suit. She was trying to gather the gold but she hadn’t needed to. It began to compress and make it’s own way into her arms.

White Digi-Code bled into red and feathers began to form. Her arms full of burden, I relinquished her wrist and to instead hold her shoulders against my chest and arms. Before my hold could solidify, there was a great sharp pain. Then nothing.

* * *

I must have been hearing it for a while now; the sound of sobbing. Only now I was recognizing it for what it was. I could feel a start beside me and a soft groan. The body beside me turned slowly, “…Ichijouji-kun?”. Miyako. I meant to say I was okay, but a dry sort of whimper was given instead. Thankfully, that answer had seemed good enough for her. I could hear her slight movements and the sound of rustling.

I worked on opening my eyes. Just a soft pink and orange could be seen. I noted that besides the soft crying, I could also hear a ringing in my ears. I slowly straightened myself against what must have been a boulder behind me. I groaned as the throbbing in my head I hadn’t realized was present, grew stronger.

“Ichijouji-kun.” I opened my eyes more, a water canteen was held in front of me. I took it with a thank you and returned it after a sip.

The sun was setting. Miyako was beside me, with Hawkmon in her arms. Her backpack sat across from her; open. She was pressing the canteen to Hawkmon’s beak, helping him to drink. Gently crossed with her caring, he nimbly rejected the water and tried to step out of her embrace. Miyako allowed it and fished out a folded cloth from her backpack. She shakily stood, swinging the pack’s strap across her shoulder.

Before she left me, she turned to me, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.”

She faced ahead again, and with a mubbled “Iori”, she began her slow trek across the field, her feet dragging with fatigue. I imagined she’d crumple and crawl her way to the sound of the sobs if she had to, but she remained upright.

I got up myself and followed a ways behind her. Head dizzy, I feared I'd fall and considered kneeling for a bit, but I could see the small forms of Leafmon and Chicomon across the field.

Ahead to the side, I could see Takeru sitting himself next to a prone Hikari. I considered checking in with them, but I wanted to see to Leafmon. Takeru made eye contact and gave a small smile that didn’t quite reach his usual cheer. I nodded, assured that he would see to Hikari.

I continued my impossibly slow walk. In time, Miyako and I reached Iori. Miyako had dabbed her cloth with water and offered it to her younger friend. He pressed his face into the cloth, the gasps and sniffling lessening. My heart tightened.

As my walk got me closer, I could hear Armadimon and Miyako’s soft looping reassurances to the boy that everyone was okay. I could now also see Daisuke at the end of a boulder. He was sitting at the foot of it, one knee up close to his cheek. His face was cast down slightly, but I could see he was conscious albeit strangely quite and still.

Relieved that Daisuke was at least okay, I continued past him to the fresh level Digimon just up ahead.

When I reached the two, I sat on my knees and as gently as I could, scooped them both into my arms. “Leafmon?”

His leaf was wilted, and his voice was small. “Yes, Ken-chan?”

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah.” His eyes remained closed.

“Chicomon?”

“…Daisuke?”

“He’s alright.” Chicomon sighed, but didn’t speak again.

I made my way back towards towards Daisuke and Miyako. Iori was no longer crying, only shaking slightly as he and Miyako quietly conversed.

I knelt in front of Daisuke and gently laid our Digimon upon the earth between us. Chicomon inched closer to Daisuke, nuzzling his knee. Daisuke acknowledged me, slightly raising his head in greeting.

“How bad are you?”, I inquired. Daisuke lifted his head, wincing as the movement itself pained him. “Head hurts, mostly. Think I slammed it into this rock.”

“You may be concussed. You need medical attention."

Daisuke nodded, “How about you?”

“I’m alright.”

“Everyone else?”

“Takeru is seeing to Hikari. Miyako is fine. I think Iori is shaken up. His day was stressful to start with.”

Daisuke pressed his palm against the side of his face, “Ken, I’m sorry about that. I shouldn’t have tried to force you two on each other. I didn’t mean to make you leave.”

I gingerly turned Daisuke’s head. He let his hand fall as I inspected the area. My hand came away red and sticky. I looked to his gloved hand, it was also red. “You need to see a doctor. You could tell your mother you were playing soccer with me.” I offered.

“Yeah. Soccer.”

“Don’t be sorry, Motomiya-kun. You were worried about Iori and I. But I think we should leave it as it is. I don’t want to cause anymore discomfort than I already have.” Daisuke’s brows knitted together, seemingly discontented with me. Before he could show how stubborn he could be, Miyako, Iori and their Digimon had joined us.

I picked up Leafmon and held him close. Keeping my eyes adverted, I tried to pitch a voice as non-nonchalant as I could, “How are you, Iori-kun?”

“I’m alright. Ankylomon shielded me for a lot of it before he de-evolved.” Armadimon did look as if he’d like nothing more than to get home and sleep. I nodded, raising my eyes in time to see Iori quickly advert his own eyes to Daisuke. “Paildramon and Daisuke-kun, got the brunt of it. How are you all.”

Whether I was included in his concern, I didn’t know. Thankfully, Daisuke answered, “Everyone’s alright. Miyako?”

“I’m alright. We’re not going to feel very good in the morning. Not that we feel good now.”, she gave a half-hearted laugh. “I’d like to see how Hikari and Takeru are doing.” Daisuke nodded as Miyako led the way.

Takeru was leaning over Hikari. Their Digimon were huddled close looking glum but okay. Daisuke sped up the pace, seeing as Hikari was not yet up. I could see she was conscious now but in the same position as before. I was worried but then Takeru looked up and smiled at us. Unlike before, his smile was brighter. I felt more at ease. Hikari caught sight of us and sat up with Takeru’s help.

Takeru spoke first when we reached the two, “We’re both okay. Though I think Hikari has a sprained ankle. I was just telling her to take it easy.”

Hikari smiled and spoke with light indifference, “It’s been a weak ankle for a while now. How is everyone?”

Miyako offered a drink to Hikari, “Everyone’s fine. We should start contacting Taichi and the others.”

Takeru nodded and brought out his D-Terminal. The sounds of quick clicking were met with idle talk between the two girls.

I had not expected for Iori to face me and bow low, mimicking his actions after our first fight against Archnemon.“I’m sorry for making you feel you had to leave and not voicing against it. If you had been here earlier, maybe Paildramon could have defeated Archnemon before she created Black Wargreymon. I stilted our teamwork, for that I am sorry.”

I wanted to quickly dispel any notion Iori may have had of owning up to any wrongs he certainly didn’t commit. “I left on my own accord, there is nothing for you to be sorry for. I’m not part of this team.”

“You are. You most definitely are now. I should have accepted that back when you Jogressed with Daisuke-san. My feelings on that shouldn’t interfere with our teamwork. You think you’re interfering but you aren’t, I am.”

My heart still tight, Iori turned and joined Takeru.

Leafmon began to stir. I released a bated breath and joined Daisuke and the others.

“Taichi and the others know what’s happened. He’s on his way to Odaiba Elementary. We’ll be meeting him, Koushirou, and Jou there. Jou informed of our injuries. He’s gonna check and clean us up before we go home to our parents.” Takeru pocketed his D-Terminal and stood while Miyako lent her shoulder for Hikari to lean on.

I caught Daisuke’s eyes. He nodded, “Let’s get going.”

I nodded as well but contradicted, “I’ll have to be going my own way.”

His brows knitted together as they did earlier, “Jou wants to check us all! You’re hurt too.”

I smiled, amused yet touched by his concern. “I’ll be fine, if I need to, I’ll see a doctor.” I knew I wouldn’t. There was no need to worry my mother. But I did want Daisuke to get his head injury checked out, “Your friend will probably have you see one too.”

“I’ll walk you to Tamachi Station.”

It was my turn to furrow my own brows, the amusement snuffed. “No, you’re worst off. You need to get home as soon as possible. Goodbye.”

I turned briskly in a way that left no room for arguments. I made to walk for a television closer to my family’s apartment, but Daisuke spoke again.

“Ichijouji.”

I turned to him.

“Thanks for coming back.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write, but I hope you enjoyed! Happy Odaiba Day!


End file.
